An Arrow to the Heart
by runa168
Summary: Eilella was not a normal elf. She had known that for centuries. With an interesting predicament and the gift of sight she finds herself in the company of dwarves on an adventure she had been waiting a lifetime to acquire. Will this be all that she wished it to be or will this be too much for an elf with a shattered heart? Kili/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here is my second story! I hope you like it. This story is dedicated to a good friend who has been supporting my through my first story! Epicflyingcheese! You are awesome! This was a character she came up with and asked me to write a story for her. Needless to say I was more than excited to have someone ask me something like that :) **

**I want to make a note that I really hate writing anything in elvish, so the first part of this will be in Rivendell where obviously they will be speaking in elvish, so use your imagination yea? **

**Also! The OC's nickname Ei is pronounced "I" if you didn't already get it. **

**Please leave me reviews! I live by them ^.^ nom nom nom! Hope you enjoy!**

_Fire. She dreamed of fire and a darkness that would never cease. It engulfed everything in its path. Screams were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was the most terrible sound she had ever heard. There would never be a sound as terrifying as those screams. They begged for help. Help from those who would not come. All those in the fire and darkness were left to die. Left to burn. Glimpses of faces passed by. Faces that would forever be sketched into her vision. They were so afraid. Men, women,...children. She could do nothing. She could never help. It would do no good to reach out and try to save one. Heat plastered her body and she screamed in pain. It was so intense. No one could survive such fire._

"Ei wake up!" The voice cut through her dreams and she sat up with a start. Her vision gazed upon the woman in front of her. The brunette woman with the face of elegance and beauty. Arwen.

Arwen looked upon her friend with great concern. She had heard the screams from her chambers and ran as quick as she could only to find that the screams came from the chamber room of Eilella. The moment she opened the door she could see the distress on her pale face. Her normally beautiful curly blonde hair was sticking to her face from the sweat and tears that caked her face. The moment she touched her shoulders and bid her to awaken she had sprung up from her bed. Her piercing aquamarine eyes darted around the room before settling on Arwen. She visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ill Eilella? Shall I retrieve my father?" Arwen sat on the edge of Ei's bed, a hand firmly placed on her friends arm.

"No. I am fine Arwen...just a dream is all." Ei ran her slender fingers through her hair and smoothed out her nightgown.

"Your dreams have been troubled as of late. You should reconsider telling my father. He worries for you sometimes my friend." Arwen looked at her with concern and empathy. She was right after all, the dreams Ei was having lately were truly something to worry about. It was always about fire. She had no idea why, but she never told anyone about them.

"Arwen, I can not change what I see...Now please leave it be." She was too exhausted to argue with her tonight, but going to her Lord Elrond for something like this would only make things worse. Ei just wanted sleep.

Arwen held her gaze for a few still moments before nodding and getting up from the bed. She bid Ei goodnight and gracefully slide through the doorway. Her long dark hair trailing behind her. Once the door was quietly closed Eilella let out a breath. The same horror had plagued her dreams for a fortnight now. What they meant she had no idea. Her gift of vision meant nothing when she didn't know what they were about. It was a sad realization; having a gift and not being able to use it properly. A waste.

Ei flung the sheets off her petite body and slipped off her bed. Her bare feet hit the cold stone floors and sent a chill up her spine. She walked to the open balcony. Her fingers lightly touching the soft fabric of the curtains as she moved to the open air. A breeze hit her, making her hair dance around her shoulder. Her eyes gazed out into the night.

The Valley of Imladris was beautiful in the moonlight. Ei had been here for just over six decades and the sight still took her breath away. It was more open here. The light of the moon and sun would shine freely onto the valley, giving her the illusion of freedom she so desperately needed. She had spent most of her life in Lothlorien. She had loved it there when she was a wee child, but once she was considered an adult the trees that stood high above her always seemed to cover the world out there. It sheltered her. Unlike most elves, she sought adventure. She had wished to see the world...but even when she left for Imladris, it still kept her a prisoner.

Eilella scoffed at the idea of freedom. Most elves could do as they please, but knew kin and customs were important. That reason in itself drove her away from Lothlorien. If she had been normal, she could have graced the idea of formality with some content, but since she was far from normal...she really saw no point to the countless days that laid ahead of her. The last thing she wanted to do was sit in her cozy home and wait out the days until she decided she would sail away. She still wasn't even sure she wanted to do that. The idea had come to her, many times, but Middle Earth was still so new to her. Still so untouched by her eyes. Very little of the land had she seen and it seemed like her time here was running out. The feelings was wedged into her very bones.

With her eyes closed she took in a deep breath. Adventure was what she needed. What she wanted. She craved it. A small smile graced her full lips. Soon, she knew she would be leaving. Very soon. Though her dreams had been full of terror as of late, it had also been filled with a vision. One that she would not soon forget. It was several days behind her, but still as fresh as the air around her.

_The grass was green. The air crisp with the fresh scent of flowers blooming. It was peaceful. Too peaceful. Like a dream. Humble and shy seemed to be the whispers that waved off the rolling hills of a the place unfamiliar to her. Hidden away and untouched by many. She saw homes within these large hills. Dug into the earth. It was strange, she had thought, to live in the ground. Of course she had known dwarves to do it...but they were dwarves. It was probably for the better that they stayed there._

_Her vision flashed to a small human like creature sitting on a bench smoking a pipe. A hobbit. Why was there a hobbit?Then she saw a tall grey figure standing high above the hobbit. The man's hat gave him away right away. Mithrandir. She would have to be blind and deaf to not know who he was. _

"_Can I help you?" The hobbit asked looking terribly confused._

_The grey wizard was holding his staff looking down at the small hobbit with much thought. "That remains to be seen. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." _

_The hobbit was even more confused. It would seem this hobbit, or any hobbit in general, would not like to share any adventure. How sad. _

"_An adeventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, who'd have much interest in adventures." The hobbit got up from his seat on the bench and took a few steps away to get his mail. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" It was obvious the hobbit wanted nothing to do with that. He riffled through his mail trying to look busy, took a few puffs from his pipe and gave a very quick, "Good morning," before turning and heading up his homes steps._

"_To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!" Mithrandir said sounding a tad bit annoyed._

"_Beg you pardon?" That seemed to get the hobbits attention._

"_You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." So that was the little hobbits name! _

_The conversation continued on with introductions and fireworks. She almost wished she had woke up at this point. She cared very little for small talk._

"_So that's decided! It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." Others? What others? Now this was something she wanted to know about. _

"_Inform the who-what-no, no. No, wait." Bilbo practically skipped up his stairs to get away. "We do not want any adventures here, thank you-not today, not...I Suggest you try over the hill or...across the water. Good morning." The hobbit jumped into his house and locked it firmly. _

_Outside she saw Mithrandir carving something into the door of the hobbit hole and then stroll off with a fairly amused smirk on his face. The dwarven letter G was engraved into her mind now. The vision pushed forward to Mithrandir sitting at a table with someone, she could not see who it was because it was very dark. He was speaking quietly with the person. Though a date and time was something she did hear. Now she knew when they were meeting. _

_The last thing she saw in her vision was the grey wizard smiling down at her with warmth._

It was strange to see that from the wizard, but she had seen him look upon her like that before. She had assumed that it was because of her predicament, but now she was not so certain. She was used to people looking down at her with some form of pity or wonder. She was an anomaly within the elf community.

She opened her eyes to the light of the moon shining down upon her. Eilella was not normal. Not one bit. Her mother, Arasinya, was the beautiful daughter of one of the high elves in Lothlorien. Her mother had been exceptionally close to the Lady of Lorien. She had married the Marchwarden Orophin. Brother to Rumil and Haldir. The three of them are the Marchwardens of Lothlorien. Once she had married Orophin, they quickly decided a child would be a great gift to their long lives. However, in a wicked turn of events, Arasinya was kidnapped while she was with child and imprisoned by orcs.

She underwent torture that could only be imagined in the darkest of minds. She was rescued weeks later by her husband and his brothers, along with a small battalion of elves. Arasinya was brought back, still pregnant, but she was strangely sick with some form of illness. Elves never became sick. Never. She recovered quickly and was thankfully still with child, but when they gave birth to their daughter, Lady Galadriel knew there was something different about the elf-child the moment she laid eyes on her.

The Lady of Lorien was right. Eilella grew up to be short. As short as a dwarf, some had said behind her back, though she could hear them quite clearly. She looked just like an elf, slender and elegant, but almost half their size. Many had thought she was tainted by some evil magic, but the Lady of Lorien always smiled at her with a watchful eye. If she had seen her as a threat she would have made sure to deal with it. The approval of the Lady and Lord had given her enough time to grow within the forests of Lothlorien, but as time went on she felt more and more apart from the elves around her. Pity was always in their eyes. It made her ill just thinking about it. She had a large distaste for pity.

She lived three centuries in in Lothlorien before traveling over the Misty Mountains to find refuge in Rivendell. There she had met Lord Elrond. He was more kind than any elf she had met. He did not look upon her with great sadness. He treated her like his own daughter, which led to Arwen and herself becoming friends. Ei even got along with Elronds two sons, Elrohir and Elladan, when they weren't trying to set her up with tricks and schemes. Playful is most certainly not the word she would use for the two brothers. They were downright cruel with their jokes sometimes, but knew when to take things seriously. It was a welcome change from the highlights of court life in Lothlorien.

And now, with the knowledge she learned from her visions, she would be making another change. Her heart wanted something more than just standing on her balcony staring at the stars and moon. She was a soul meant to take on the world...and that's exactly what she meant to do.

With a heavy sigh she walked back into her room and back to her warm bed. For now, she would rest. There would be a great deal of traveling if she was to do this and the sleep would be well needed. She found herself once again engulfed by her warm blankets and nuzzled into her fluffed pillows. It would be her last night in this bed and she wanted to make it a good one.

When she finally fell asleep there were no dreams that plagued her mind. There were no screams or faces that appeared in the dark. It was only a blank slate filled with unconsciousness.

"Tell us what you're hiding Ei. We know you're keeping something from us." Elrohir was trailing behind Eilella, being far too annoying for her liking. Elladan was strolling, all too quietly, behind his brother and Ei.

"I'm not hiding anything. Go pester someone else before you get hurt." She could practically feel the veins on her head pumping. She had been coming back from the kitchens with some bread and cheese packaged up when the twins had all but pounced on her with questions. They were always very inquisitive.

"Such venom should not come from a lady so beautiful." Elladan finally spoke up with a wry smirk on his lips.

"I'll do more than spit venom if you don't leave me be. You two are always trouble! Can you go bother your sister for once?" She put a hand on her hip with her free hand and turned to the twins. Both had long dark hair like their father and sister. Both tall and beautiful...If she had not thought of them like brother she might have-...well that would never happen regardless. Her heart would belong to no one, but herself. For too long she had left her heart out on her sleeve and heard the whispers of those she thought loved her unconditionally. She would never be hurt like that again.

"Are you well Eilella?" The voice of Elladan snapped her from her thoughts to the twins. Both had the same look of concern on their faces. How long had she been in thought? She shook her head and looked away.

"Your sister asked me that same question recently.."

"Ah yes. I had almost forgot to ask about your dreams" Elrohir leaned back on his heels.

"Or should we say nightmares?" Elladan put his hands behind his back and took a step forward.

She gave the both a look that clearly said 'Don't even think about bringing it up' which made them smirk at her. It was more than clear that she was not in the mood to speak about it. The warning Ei sent their way effectively made them put their hands up in defense and take a step back. Eilella glanced at them wearily and started to walk away from them...only to trip on her dress and fall flat on her face.

Nobody moved. Nobody said anything. The air was quiet around the three for a few still minutes before Ei felt a pair of hands on both arms lift her up to a standing position.

"You are indeed the most ungraceful elf I have ever met." Elladan said with a small snicker.

Ei snatched her arms away from the brother who backed away, but Elrohir suddenly had his eyes trained on the small bundle that Ei had been carried. The contents of it were now spilled onto the floor. Ei looked down to where he was looking and saw the bread, cheese, apples, and lembas in their leaf wrappings. She immediately dropped to her knees and began picking up the food and placing it bag into the small sack.

"Ah so you're planning on some long trip then?" Elladan crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That's not fair, leaving us to the pains of court life without our pretty little Eilella to keep us entertained." Elrohir faked a pout and stared down at the petite elf picking up the rest of the food.

Once Ei stuffed the rest of the food into the sack she looked to the twins who were, of course, smirking at her.

"Please don't tell anyone...You wouldn't understand..I just.." Ei had started, but Elladan put a hand up to stop her.

"We understand completely Ei. This place can be stifling at times...We just wish you would have told us instead of trying to run off in the night and worry us to death." Elladan stepped over to her with a small smile.

The two were much like herself in the sense that they wanted adventure, which they did, but at some point in their life they had been in her shoes. Not being able to leave because of who they were. They were the sons of a lord who didn't want them to be killed in any battle, she was an abnormal elf with the gift of sight and was the daughter of a Lothlorien daughter under the care of their father. The twins had been able to convince their way into doing much, much more. Ei, however, was not given the same choice.

"Thank you Elladan...Elrohir. I do not want to worry any of you. I just want to be able to go out and see more than just this place. It has been very difficult for me as of late." She smiled at them, something she did not do often.

Elrohir glanced to the horizon quickly before back to her. The brothers smiled and walked over to her. In the blink of an eye they were both holding her in a warm embrace. A final goodbye.

"It will be dark soon...best not keep your journey waiting much longer." Elladan said with sadness.

"We will tell Father and Arwen why you left when they realize you're gone." Elrohir spoke as he released Eilella from his grip. The brothers backed away from her carefully.

"The sun should be setting soon Ei." She wasn't sure which one had spoke, but when she turned to see the sun falling behind the mountains and looked back, they were both gone.

"I hate when they do that..." She rolled her eyes and continued her way back to her chamber.

Once inside she closed her door and locked it. On her bed was everything she would need for her little adventure. She made quick work of the light blue elven dress she had worn throughout the day. She visibly relaxed once she got it off. She hated those damn dresses. They were so formal and reminded her too much of her life in Lothlorien.

Laying on the bed was her traveling clothes, which she found to be more to her liking. She put it on with a grin of excitement. It was a black cropped bodice and a grey asymmetrical skirt that fanned out lightly. Beneath her skirt was a pair of tight black leggins that stuffed into her traveling boots. The outfit made moving far more easier than a normal dress she would sometimes be forced to wear.

The packing process took her longer than she had expected and when she stepped out onto her balcony to stretch her legs it was dark. The moon was full above the mountains and the night air was alive with crickets. It was so peaceful. She would miss Rivendell.

Ei pulled herself away from the balcony before she changed her mind and grabbed her pack. She swung it onto her back and opened her door. The minutes that passed by as she tip toed her way around the corridors was the most terrifying moments she had ever experienced. Every turn she took she expected Lord Elrond to be standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a look that clearly said 'Get back to your room.' It was more than enough to make her shiver with a small amount of fear.

It seemed like hours when she finally managed to make it to her small pony that was laying in wait. She suspected that the twins must have got her horse ready for her. It was a sweet gesture. If she saw them again she would be sure to thank them properly.

Once she was on her pony she looked to the place that had been her home for six decades. It held memories that she would never forget. Happy ones that made her rethink the idea of leaving, but in the end she knew this was what she needed.

Without a second thought she was heading off into the night. Her vision would lead her far to the west. To rolling hills with hobbit holes and hopefully better food than she had packed. She now regretted skipping supper to pack. Her stomach grumbled within the first few hours of traveling. Perhaps this was a bad idea on an empty stomach...

The trip had taken her almost a fortnight. At first she had traveled slowly, stopping several times in the first day to look at all the new places she came to, but when she realized how much time she was wasting she had to keep going without much time to stop. The day the meeting was to take place was coming close and she had to hurry. She traveled passed an old forest and a town called Bree. She had little time to do anything besides ride her pony to her destination as to not be late.

It was strange. She had been traveling for so long and not once had she come across anyone or anything that wished her harm. She was well trained with a bow and arrow, even knew how to use the elven short sword that she carried, but there had been no need to use it. The feeling of being safe out in the world was very encouraging to say the least. She didn't even draw her sword out of fear or shoot an arrow in the direction of a sound. Perhaps this part of the Middle Earth had little to fear.

As night fell onto the last day of her journey she found herself in a lovely place called The Shire. She came about the name when she ran into a little hobbit with a very soft smile. He was very kind and pointed her in the direction she needed to go.

Once off her pony she pulled her the hood of her grey cloak up over the top of her head. There was a small chill on this night. Ei tied her horse firmly to a tree and gave her pony a calm reassurance in elvish. The sky was almost clear with only a few small clouds painted against its dark blue palette. The starts twinkled above and winked down at her as though mocking her. She let out a sigh and began to walk up a cobbled path to a hobbit hole that was very familiar to her.

She smiled when she saw how quaint the home was. Simplicity at its best. Everything was homey. Eilella almost wished she could stay here. Hobbits seemed to know the right way to live. She hated staying in lovely homes hidden against mountains or within the trees. All of the free air around her brought a smile to her lips.

The smile quickly faded, however, when she heard a loud and obnoxious voices of men within the hobbit hole. They were rowdy and brash. Well that might put a damper on things. Loud drunk men were always a bad combination when a lady elf was present. She had met a few humans in her time and when drunk they were overly nice and too forward. She couldn't imagine what a drunk hobbit might be like.

She shook her head of her thoughts about drunk men and stepped up to the door. She raised her hand to knock on it, but stopped.

"How am I going to convince Mithrandir to let me join..." The question popped into her head like a sudden realization. She had not thought about what she would say to him. Oh Valar, that was not good. She would just have to wing it...until she knew more at least. Mithrandir would never know she had no idea. He knew all about her gift of sight.

Fixing herself up a bit by straightening out her clothing and moving her hair out of her face she knocked lightly. After waiting a few minutes and no one answered she knocked again. Once again she was met with no one at the door. The rowdy bunch inside must be making it hard to hear. She sighed and took in a deep breath. Ei was impatient at times. After she had traveled so far and was hungry enough to eat a bore or two she was starting to lose her calm demeanor when she had to wait even longer for someone to open a simple door.

Looking up she saw a doorbell and decided to give that a shot. She rang it and knocked on the door a bit harder for good measure. That had seemed to do the trick...though she was very unprepared for the angry hobbit that answered her call.

"If another dwarf comes into this house it will explode!" She heard a voice on the other side of the door along with a few other rather rude and distasteful comments. The door flung open and the face of the hobbit she had saw in the vision was looking at her with irritation.

"I suppose you're here for the party as well? Hm?" He seemed to be very upset about the people in his home.

She blinked a few times. Ei was unprepared for such a hostile welcome, but after a few moments she narrowed her eyes. No one spoke to her like that.

"Is this how you treat all the people who knock on your door Master Baggins?" The voice that came from her seemed to click in his brain. Her face must have been hidden in the dark, but as soon as Bilbo realized it was a woman at his door he visibly softened his features and looked ashamed.

"I-I am sorry Miss. I had no idea...I am so very embarrassed that I..." Well now she felt bad...Sometimes being upset can make people lash out at pretty much any.

" All is forgiven Master Baggins." She took a step closer and smiled warmly, knowing the simple smile would put him at ease.

Bilbo stared at the face within the hood for a few moments with a what she thought was bewilderment, but he shook his head and stepped aside. "Please come in Miss...?"

Eilella nodded and went to take a step into the door. It could have been a graceful event. She could have glided her way in and took everyone's breath away with her elvish beauty...but instead she caught her boot on the lip of the door frame and crashed to the floor with a "Oompf!"

Immediately she was helped to her feet by Bilbo. "Oh dear are you alright? That was a nasty fall. Are you injured?"

"No Master Baggins...I am fine." She sighed and was smoothing out her clothes. "I am Eilella by the way." She turned to the hobbit who still looked worried.

"What? Oh! Eilella..." He tried the name on his lips and smiled. "Lovely name."

"You may call me Ei, if you wish. It is what my companions call me." She tried not to make eye contact and hid beneath her hood. The blush of embarrassment was evident on her porcelain skin.

"Ei?" He seemed to like that name much better. The smile on his face made her hid further into her hood.

"Bilbo who is our guest?" That was a familiar voice. Mithrandir.

"Oh this is-" Bilbo started, but gasped when Eilella turned to face the wizard and removed her hood quickly.

There was a silence between the wizard and Ei. The hobbit watched as they eyed each other wearily. It was Gandalf who finally broke the silence and cleared his throat.

"Lady Eilella, what is the occasion for this visit? Did Lord Elrond send for me?" Gandalf was testing the waters. She could just tell. He knew something else was up, but was playing around it.

Smirking she motioned for him to follow her into a small sitting room just off to the side. The place would be more private and since most of the party, that she could hear, was in a different room. They walked quietly to a nice room with a small fire. She motioned for him to have a seat and made herself comfortable. Bilbo seemed to take the hint and was long gone by then.

"Eilella what is this about?" Gandalf questioned with a inquisitive look.

"Forgive me Mithrandir, for coming to you like this." Ei cleared her throat. If she wanted him to take her seriously she would have to be very clever with what she told him...perhaps lie a bit. She had no idea what this meeting was about, but a little white lie could help him believe she did.

"There is nothing to forgive, I am just concerned as to why you have come to, of all places, the shire. What made you come here to find me?"

"I think we both know why I am here." She said matter of fact. Gandalf watched her carefully before shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You had a vision.." He was not thrilled about the idea, she could tell, but he did not make any further notion.

"Of course. It was about a fortnight ago."

"What do you know?" This was it. She would have to lie in order to get what she wanted.

"I think the better question is; what _don't_ I know." She said it with a wry smirk.

Gandalf mulled that over in his head for a few quiet minutes before leaning forward to Ei. "What were you planning to gain from this Eilella? Did you think to stop me from this quest?...or did you have something else in mind.."

She had him. "Not at all Mithrandir. I merely wanted to offer my services to you and your company."

"I can not allow you to be put in danger, you know that!" He didn't exactly yell, but the tone in his voice was almost like he was her father. She narrowed her eyes instantly at being told 'no' and stood slowly.

"Mithrandir, while I appreciate the sentiment we both know I will be fine. I was trained well by my father, uncles, and the twins."

"Eilella...I can not in good conscience.." Gandalf looked at her. She had the determination in her eyes. Ei really wanted to go on this quest. He had no idea why, but if she knew as much as she was letting on it would be unwise to leave her behind...if he let her go back to Rivendell she could very well run into trouble...and if she was squeezed out informaiton...

"Let me go with you Olorin, please.." She used his real name. The name he had not been called in centuries. Ei placed a firm hand on his arm as she leaned forward. Gandalf could not deny her what she wanted more than anything; adventure. He should have seem it sooner. That's all she had ever talked about when he visited Imladris.

Gandalf sighed heavily and nodded. "I only ask that you take great care during this quest. It will be one that I can not guarantee you would come back from.."

Eilella blinked at that. She had not known this would be a journey of great difficulty...but she came all this way. She nodded once as he continued.

"I will need to convince the leader of our company to have you come along. Your gift of sight might give you greater advantage to sway his approval."

"Leader? I thought you were the leader." It came out quietly, but Gandalf eyed her for a moment.

"Did you not see who was to accompany me?"

"Well I certainly saw the hobbit...but the rest of the company was shrouded in darkness." At least she didn't lie about seeing the hobbit. So it was half true.

"I see...I fear you may be in for quite a surprise. Come you must be hungry!" He stood up suddenly and walked out of the room.

Gandalf left her there feeling very happy that she was being allowed to come on this journey...but slightly confused as to why she would be in for a surprise. Was it a bad thing? Shrugging off her coat she laid it out neatly on the armchair. It was very warm in the home. It felt nice.

She gazed into the hearth for a moment. The fire danced and flickered. It reminded her of the nightmares she had. The ones that left her screaming in her sleep. Before she could fall into a vision of fire once more she shook her head and made for the direction of all the noise.

Prepared for hobbits, humans, or even perhaps elves; yes. Prepared for a table full of dwarves stuffing their faces; most definitely not. She was frozen in place. Dwarves. Dwarves? Why dwarves...

Gandalf smirked at her reaction and cleared his throat. He called for her over the noise. "Eilella, please come eat! There is plenty to go around!"

The moment he said her name the dwarves must have known it was not a name they were familiar with. They all turned to see where Gandalf had been looking and saw the small woman standing in the entrance way.

All eyes were on her. It was the most uncomfortable moment she had ever encountered. Ei narrowed her eyes at Gandalf who was sitting there like this was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"You never said anything about dwarves, Mithrandir..."

"You seemed to know so much, I didn't think I would need to tell you." He was grinning like a fool.

"Why would dwarves upset you lass? Are you not one yourself?" One of the dwarves spoke up. Her eyes immediately piercing through him. He had a white beard and a kind smile.

"I beg your pardon!" She looked as though she had just been insulted.

"She is just exceptionally short, that is all Balin." Gandalf was far too amused by this.

"Well then what is she? Human? Hobbit?" Said a dwarf with a balk head full of tattoos.

"She is too small to be a human. Are you sure she is not a dwarf?" Another spoke up.

"Perhaps a large hobbit then? Oh, but look at her feet! They are just as small as the rest of her!"

"Maybe she isn't eating enough!" The fat dwarf called out, which made a few others chuckle.

Eilella put a hand on her head and massaged her temple. She kept her eyes closed as she heard the numerous remarks on her small stature. If she had wanted to be insulted like this than she would have stayed in Lothlorien...though they would not be so bold as to spew the comments in her face.

"Master dwarves! You are insulting our guest!" Gandalf had noticed the look on Ei's face and immediately stood up with a loud rumble in his voice.

The room quieted instantly. They all looked to him and then to the girl that stood there.

"I'm sorry lass. We meant nothing by it." The dwarf named Balin had said with a sorrowful smile.

Ei looked up from her hands and sighed. The white haired dwarf seemed very kind and she was going to have to get along with these...beasts if she wanted to go along on this adventure. Though now she was slightly regretting setting out in the first place, but it might be her only chance to do something like this.

She gave him a smile, one that seemed to make him feel better about the situation. " 'Tis already Master dwarf...I am used to being questioned about my height. It might be wise to tell explain to you now that I am not a dwarf nor a hobbit. I am not human either."

"Well you certainly can't be an elf, they are much talle-oof!" A younger blonde dwarf in the corner was elbowed in the side by an even younger dwarf with barely a beard to his name.

Ei took a moment to think about what she was going to say. If she said she was an elf...they might turn her out, but if she said she was an elf who was already turned out by her own kind, maybe they would take pity on her. And it's not like it would be a lie. Most elves thought little of her because of her short stature and the rumors surrounding her birth. Being thought of as an anomaly within a race who were normally perfect was a very depressing thing to think about.

Ei made eye contact with Gandalf before clearing her throat. "I am sorry to say that I am an elf.."

"What!?" One of the dwarves stood suddenly. He had red hair that was almost everywhere. The others around him almost as outraged by the idea of an elf being in their midst. "You dare let an elf into our company wizard!? She will betray us just like they had long ago!"

Now she was confused. What were they talking about? She really needed to find out more about the quest. For now she would have to wing it. Gandalf looked uncomfortably at Ei.

"She is much more different than other elves my dear Gloin. She is-"

"An outcast." Ei interrupted. She would need to lie threw her teeth to get this lot on her side. "I was born to a world of elves who looked at me with distaste. I was short and not as graceful as them. They cast me out and I have been on my own since then. I have no ill will toward dwarves, Master Gloin. I am not considered to be one of them..." She tried her best to look as sad as possible. Even going as far as to pretend like she might cry.

The ploy worked however. Gloin and the others looked upon her with pity...something she never wanted to see again, but it had made them less hostile. Ei made another smart move by bowing down to them, her hair falling around her shoulders as she looked at the floor.

"I humbly apologize if I have upset any of you this eve..." She didn't move. She stayed as she was, her heart pounding in her eyes as she waited for something, anything, to happen.

A hand touched her shoulder and she almost jumped out of her skin from the contact. When her blue eyes looked up to see the white haired dwarf named Balin, he smiled and looked to the table.

"Come on lass, have a seat and join us for supper." She blinked at him, stunned by how kind he had been to her.

She glanced around the table and saw how the other dwarves had softened their expressions. They were all smiling, some with a small amount of pity, others with a sense of respect for an elf bowing so low to a dwarf.

"Thank you.." Ei let out in almost a whisper.

Balin led her to a seat next to him and she crammed into the company of dwarves. Almost instantly the merriment began again. Eilella smiled to herself. This had gone far easier than she had imagined. They bought her story and were inviting her in with open arms. All she had to do was create a little white lie. She then frowned. Lying felt terrible when the ones you lie to treat you so kindly.

A plate was suddenly pushed in front of her with food piled on. She turned to the dwarf next to her who had a tall three point head of hair. She would find out later that his name was Nori. He was smiling at her. He rose up his ale slightly to gesture to the food he set in front of her and waggled a brow. They were being so nice to her now. It was so strange for them to suddenly be so accepting of her so quickly.

Well she was most certainly not going to pass up food. She grabbed a fork and dug in. She had nothing, but cheese and lembas the last three days. This was a welcome change to her growling stomach.

The dwarf who had put the food in front of her let out a small chuckle and leaned over to her. "Are you sure you're not a dwarf lass? You eat like one!"

Ei stopped suddenly and looked at him. A piece of bread was half out of her mouth. When he laughed harder she blushed and pulled out the piece of bread hanging out of her mouth.

"Sorry, it's been some time since I've had a good meal."

"Don't be embarrassed lass. Just look at Bombur over there! He has no manners at all!" Nori said with grin.

She took one look at the giant dwarf who was stuffing his face and almost choked on her food with laughter. Once her throat was clear she let out a laugh that even she had not heard in years. She almost cried at how funny he looked. The melodious laughter that came from her mouth was one that had the dwarves looking at her with amusement.

This was going to be a very interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eilella, I don't believe I have introduced you to our merry company tonight!" Gandalf called from across the table.

Ei had finished eating what was on her plate, but the dwarves around her were far from finished. She looked over at the wizard as he began to point out dwarves.

"There is Balin, Dwalin...let's see and Nori, Dori, and Ori...Bifur, Bofur, and of course Bombur. Oin and Gloin. Oh! We can't forget young Fili and Kili as well. The leader of our company should be here soon. I will introduce you then!" There was suddenly a roll being throw passed him, which diverted his attention elsewhere.

Her head was spinning. That was a lot of names to remember...not too mention they all sounded very much the same. She was so lost in thought she barely heard someone speaking to her.

"Lass...lass!" Someone touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Nori again.

"My brother here wanted to know how old you were." He smirked as he gestured to his brother...who she believed was named Ori. Ori looked very shy.

She smiled and leaned onto the table towards them. "Now Master Ori, you must know that asking a woman her age is like a death sentence..." The way he turned white made her almost burst. She had to fight to hold in a laugh.

"Oh, she has you there brother!" Nori smacked the back of Ori and laughed hardily.

Ori looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Well?" A dwarf between Nori and Ori asked.

He had his hair half pulled back and had no beard. It was one of the younger dwarves. Kili was it? He was handsome, but the smirk on his face reminded her too much of the twins back in Imladris. Elladan and Elrohir had those smirks every time they had something planned. Sigh. She missed them.

"Well what?" She finally asked.

"How old are you?"

She smirked and held out her hand. He looked at it strangely, raising an eyebrow as though to ask what she was doing.

"Give me your arm."

"Why?" He brought his arm up regardless and put it in her hand, but was still unsure as to what was going on.

"Because I am going to carve a notch in your arm for each year I have been alive. Then you may count them and know your answer!" She was not surprised when he jerked his arm away so quickly the force almost knocked him _and _Ori out of their chairs.

Nori barked out a laugh at the look on Kili's face and patted Ei on the shoulder. "That was the first time I have ever seen Kili afraid of a woman!"

Ei grinned playfully at the young dwarf, but squeaked when Nori practically threw a mug into her face.

"Here Miss Eilella! You deserve an ale after that!" He was clearly very amused by her.

She looked into the wooden cup and blinked. She had drank wine before...but never any ale. She took a sip and tasted it. It was strange, but surprisingly not bad.

"Bombur catch!" Suddenly there was something white flying through the air and landing, quite amazingly in the mouth of the fat dwarf.

"Oh my..." There was a sudden cheer around the table at the apparent victory. She had to stifle a laugh. They were all fairly amusing.

When she thought it wouldn't get any more exciting there was a dwarf climbing onto the table and walking across it with a couple ales in his hands.

"Who wants an ale? There you go!" Fili called out as he walked over the food.

Ei had to quickly remove her mug from the table so he wouldn't step on it. These dwarves had no manners at all...and she like it.

"Over here brother!" She heard the voice of Kili and looked over to him.

From where she sat, leaning against the wall behind her, she could see the profile of his face. He smiled up at his brother. She could tell they were very close. Most of the dwarves were very close. It was strange. The only time she had ever felt like she was in a family was when she lived in Imladris. There she had truly been treated like kin...in Lothlorien, it was a much different story.

These dwarves obviously believed kin was something that was held highly. She didn't blame them. There were so little dwarves in Middle Earth today, it would be expected of them to stay together so closely.

As though sensing eyes on him, Kili turned slightly to see the piercing blue eyes of Ei looking at him. He smiled at her, but when she did nothing in returned he leaned back slightly to see her more clearly. She looked to be deep in thought. Her eyes stayed in the same place as he had leaned away.

He mulled over whether to drag her out of the thoughts. The idea of reaching over to her was slightly deterred by the thought of her carving into his arm. He knew it was a joke, but it was still a frightening image. Seeming to make a decision he reached his arm behind Nori to touch her arm, but across from them something else caused her to snap out of it.

"I said have another drink! Here you go!" Dwalin was then pouring his ale into the ear piece of Oin who in turn blew the ale out of it. The ale splattered across the table and splashed onto the unknowing elf.

She gasped loudly in surprise and stood from her seat. The front of her was soaked into ale. The room quieted suddenly. It looked as thought the lovely she-elf was about to choke the life from someone, but in an instant she was laughing so hard she fell back to her seat holding her stomach.

Ei had never experience something as fun as a gathering of dwarves. She had heard terrible story about dwarves, but none of them seemed to weigh against the merriment of this party. Her laughter created a ripple effect and soon the room was alive with laugher once more.

A dwarf at the end stood up. Bofur, she was sure that was it. "Ale on the count of three!" He had said. The rest of the dwarves slammed their mugs together. Nori, being the gentlemen, tapped her cup and smiled at her. Apparently she was to join in on this.

All around her the dwarves were guzzling down their ales. It was a complete mess. The majority of the ale was on their beards and clothing. Ei looked down at her cup and with a heavy sigh she tipped it up to her mouth and began to drink.

The only thing she could hear was the gulping of the dwarves around her. When they finished they slammed down their cups and started to laugh lightly. Ei was amazed they could drink it all that fast, she was still working on hers! Perhaps she was slow because she wasn't going to let a drop spill on her (she already had enough on her) and was being particularly careful about it.

From beside her she heard Nori let out a lard belch. She almost spit up the ale in her mouth when the next belch erupted from a few dwarves down. It was loud and made the dwarves laugh loudly.

"I knew you had it in you Ori!" Bofur said loudly.

Finally she finished her ale and set it down on the table lightly. She had just wiped her mouth when a grumbling within her stomach made her pause. It traveled up her esophagus and into her thoat. Suddenly, quite unexpectedly, she let out a loud belch. One the end with her gasping and putting her hands on her mouth. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement, but when the dwarves around her gave a great cheer she put her hands down with a blush and smiled shyly.

"Pardon me.."

"Throw your manners out the window lassie! You're in the company of dwarves tonight and we'll have none of that!" Gloin said proudly with a pat on his gut and a hardy laugh.

Fun? This was outright hilarious. Who would have thought she would be sitting with a bunch of dwarves belching like a man? No her. This had been the least likely scenario for the night...but it was the most intriguing.

Supper had seemed to have died down. She found herself sitting in the same room she had been in with Gandalf earlier. Her coat had been saving her seat. As soon as she came up to it she had plopped down with a large grin and looked into the fire.

"Here Miss Ei. I brought you a wet and dry cloth, for the ale on your clothes. If you wish I can give you a spare attire for the evening." Bilbo was kind enough to bring a basin of water for her and set it on a small end table next to her chair.

"Nonsense Master Baggins, I am perfectly fine. It isn't as bad as it looks I assure you." It really was not that dreadful.

"Well if you need anything at all, just call for me and- Hey!" Bilbo took off suddenly after Nori who had a doily in his hands. He had been wiping off a glass with it.

He had left her so quickly she had almost felt like he had not been there at all. Hobbits were quite fast for how small they were. Shaking head head of the matter she began to wipe off some of the ale that had already dried into her clothes. It was an ill attempt, but at least it would do _something_...she hoped.

"You ask her." She heard a voice in the hall. The two dwarves talking were out of sight, but with her elven ears, which twitched when she heard they speak, it was clear as day.

"No, YOU ask her."

"Hey I'm not getting threatened again by an elf. You can be the one to get cut when she gets angry!" Obviously Kili.

"You're just scared. She is only a woman, Kili."

"Is you call a she-elf, who threatened to cut me when I asked her age, a woman, then I must be dragon!" Why did that sound strange to her?

The word "dragon" made her look up from what she was doing and quietly remove herself from the chair. They were still arguing when she made it to the wall just on the other side of the hallway entrance.

"Brother stop being so weary of her. Just go ask her."

"Ask me what?" She leaned against the frame of the entrance and looked at them with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Miss Eilella! We did not know you were there..." Fili looked a bit uncomfortable by how quiet she had been.

She smirked and leaned forward a bit. "I do my best to make sure it stays that way. Now, what is this all about? You two were so loud I could barely hear myself think."

Kili blinked. "Were we really that loud? I thought we were at a whisper.."

"That's because we were brother. She is an elf remember?" Fili nudged him lightly.

"And a very lovely one at that!" Kili said it almost too nicely.

"Aye, quite pretty! You should have a crown of flowers placed upon your-" Fili was playing along.

"You two are doing an awfully good job of avoiding my question." Being taken as a fool was not a trait amongst the elves.

They both looked at her with smirks on their faces. They were being very coy right now and it made her a bit uneasy.

She rolled her eyes. "Please tell me this isn't about my age again?" Ei leaned down and pulled a small dagger from her boot. She held it up playfully. "You don't really want three hundred and eighty six notches in your arms do you?"

"See I told you brother! She really wou- wait...three hundred eighty six? That is quite a number..." Now that Kili knew her age, the idea of pain was far from his mind. Dwarves were so very one minded.

"Indeed..." She turned and left them staring at the empty space she had once occupied. Ei returned to the chair with the basin bowl close by. The task of getting the ale from her bodice was proving to be more difficult than expected.

"Not very social this evening I see..." Fili asked as he walked up beside her chair. The young brothers had followed her into the room. Oh bother.

"Is it required of me to be social?" She asked sarcastically while wiping off a bit of dried ale from her neck. Social? The last thing she wanted to do was get into a conversation with a dwarf. She assumed they would talk mostly of gold or weaponry.

"Required? No lass, it's just odd for you to be sitting in here alone without anyone to keep you company. A beautiful creature like yourself should be surrounded by good looking gents!" Fili puffed up his chest and smirked to his brother who was trying not to laugh.

"And I suppose you two are to be these 'good looking gents'?"

Fili gave a fake insulted face while putting a hand to his chest almost too dramatically. "My dear lady, are you implying that we are not good looking?"

Ei looked up to him a bit confused at first. This reminded her all too much of the twins. They would rope her into situations like this often, trying to make her blush and giggle like a maiden. She smiled and shook her head. Two could play at this game...well three actually.

"No Master Fili. You and your brother are by far the most handsome dwarves I have ever seen."

Fili looked at her in surprise, as did his younger brother. They had not expected her to say something like that.

"The most handsome dwarves you have ever seen?" Kili repeated what she said. Both his brother and himself were a bit taken aback.

Ei let out a small laugh and glanced up at the two shocked dwarves. "Considering this is the first lot of dwarves I have _ever_ seen, yes you would be the most handsome. I have little to compare to."

Both brothers laughed loudly. Fili slapped her on the shoulder catching her off guard. "You will get along with us just fine lass! With a quick wit like that you should have no trouble keeping up with the best of us."

"And this is your best?" She motioned to them with a smirk. "I don't want to see what your worst is, that might be a terrifying sight!" Another quick laugh from the brothers had her giggling. Dwarves were so interesting to watch when they laughed. It was warm and so...real.

The brothers made themselves comfortable on the other chairs near the hearth and began chatting about what weapons to take with them on the journey. She rolled her eyes. Of course, dwarves and their weapons.

Ei had been idly listening. Their voices were almost soothing to her. Every once in awhile Fili or Kili would turn to her looking for some sort of input.

"What do you think Eilella? Would a sword be better than bring a bow and arrow? I think we wont need an archer at all." Fili was trying to tease his brother it would seem.

"Oh? Then perhaps I should not come along." She pulled her hair away from her neck and took the small wet cloth to clean herself. The cool water felt amazing.

"You're an archer then?" Fili asked with interest.

"Most elves are Master Dwarf. Our keen eyes are perfect for it...and we never miss." She winked at Fili who chuckled.

"Kili is an archer as well." Fili leaned forward. "It's why he doesn't have a beard. Doesn't want it to get in the way."

Ei blinked. She had not known there to be many dwarven archers. Her hand was still holding back her hair from her neck and she had stopped washing off her neck. Once her eyes landed to the dark haired brother she almost gasped. The way he was looking at her suddenly made her nervous. His eyes were dark as they gazed at her exposed neck. The cloth dripped water onto her porcelain skin and it glistened lightly in the fire light.

It was unnerving. The way he stared so openly at her. A small smile tugged on one side of his mouth as though he had thought of something amusing.

"Why do you stare at me so?" Her voice seemed to knock him out of his fantasy world and back to the she-elf that was glaring at him.

Fili had not been paying much attention. He had been talking while he smoked on his pipe. His eyes had wandered off towards the hall next to them to watch the dwarven company. Once he heard Eilella speak up with some concern he turned to see her glaring at Kili. One look at his brother told him Kili had been more than staring at the woman.

Kili's face was now red with embarrassment at being caught. "I am sorry...I-I must retrieve my pipe!" he was on his feet and bounding out the room.

The two left in the room watched him leave. Fili with mild amusement, Ei with confusion.

"Is he always that strange?" Ei asked as she put the cloth back into the basin.

"Strange? Aye I suppose that is the word for it." Fili cleared his throat and took in a small puff from his pipe. He blew it out and looked at Eilella with a small smirk. "Is it safe to assume you would not have many suitors?"

Ei almost spit out the water she had been drinking from a small cup left by Bilbo earlier. "I beg your pardon?"

Fili grinned at her reaction. "So that is a yes I take it.."

She was blushing from ear to ear. "I don't see how that is any of your business Master Dwarf."

Fili put up his hands in surrender. "My apologies Miss Eilella. I meant nothing by it."

"...Ei."

" "You' what?"

"Just call me Ei. It is less formal and I find it more comfortable.." She stood up slowly and started for the hall. Fili grabbed her arm to stop her. When she looked down at him he was smiling.

"Then call me Fili. Master Dwarf makes me sound old." Fili teased with a wink.

Ei smiled impishly and nodded. Though she was uneasy about being friends with a dwarf, she could see them getting along fairly well. Her thoughts were interrupted by some commotion in the hall.

"They've pillaged the pantry! I won't even tell you what they've done in the bathroom." Bilbo was now trailing through the hall with Gandalf in tow. The hobbit was none too thrilled about all of this company in his home. "They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Ei was looking at the angry dwarf sympathetically. She understood how this all must be very inconvenient for him. Having a group of dwarves invade his home uninvited. She would apologize to him later for her own intrusion.

It was then that she saw Ori coming though the dining area to Bilbo. Next to her she heard Fili get up from his chair.

"Excuse me." Ori started while holding out a plate. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

She felt Fili brush passed her and watched as he walked up to Bilbo and Ori. Ei made a few steps towards the hall and leaned against the frame.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." Fili said taking the plate from his hands.

There was suddenly dishes flying through the air. They barely missed Gandalf, who had to duck in some absurd way to keep them from hitting him. Bilbo was not thrilled that his plates were being thrown around. They passed from Fili to Kili, who had retrieved his pipe, to Bifur in the kitchen.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo was turning red with frustration and anger.

Fili and Kili were most definitely showing off when they bounced plates and cups off their elbows, even spinning around to catch and throw the pottery to another dwarf. Ei watched with small amusement, then giggled when Fili winked at her and sent a plate to Kili, who almost dropped it when he saw how flirtatious his brother and Ei were.

Bilbo was then yelling at the group of dwarves at the table. She wasn't exactly sure what they were doing with the forks and knives, but it had to be a game of sorts.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" The hobbit called to them.

"Oooh do you here that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur said to the rest of the company as though there was some hidden meaning behind it.

Apparently that is exactly what it was. All of a sudden they broke out in a song that she had never heard before. Kili started as more dishes came at him.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks."

"Smash the bottle and burn the corks" Fili continued.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The rest had joined in. She had no idea what was going on or why this was happening.

She felt so sorry for Bilbo. His dishes were being thrown around and he was trying to catch them so they wouldn't fall. Finally he just gave up and let it happen. There would be no stopping the dwarves.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat"

She shook her head and began to walk towards the kitchen. While in the midst of the brothers throwing dishes she had managed to, surprisingly, grab a few dishes mid air carry them towards the kitchen.

"Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the win on every door"

Somehow Fili had come almost out of no where and slid on the floor to catch a dish, which she successfully snagged from his hand with a disappointed look. He only smirked, gave her a wink, and ran off to continue his dish flinging.

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole"

Ei finally made it to the sink and set it in there carefully as to not break the dishes she had saved from sudden doom. Bifur gave her a strange look, but she only smiled and turned back around. However, she had to quickly duck when a fork came flying at her. Bifur, being a quick dwarf, caught it just above her had with a wry grin.

"When you're finished, if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll"

She had pulled herself up by then and put a hand on her head. This was beginning to turn into a very interesting evening and she wasn't sure how all this song and dance had come about. Fili made his way over to her with a mug of ale and handed it to her. She sighed and walked over to the wizard who seemed to be enjoying this just as much as the dwarves. Balin pulled her over with a smirk and placed her next to Kili who was too captivated by the excitement.

Finally Bilbo pushed his way through the dwarves to see his dishes neatly piled on the table.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" They all laughed loudly at the look on the hobbit's face. She truly did feel sorry for him, but let out a small giggle. The light noise caused Kili glanced at her sideways before pointing and laughing at Bilbo.

Gandalf had just been sitting down and the rest were still chuckling when there was a loud pounding on the door. Everyone immediately calmed down and looked toward the sound of the noise. Apparently this was the leader of the group because there was a look of trepidation.

"He is here." The way Gandalf said it made her nervous. Was this dwarf really so important and as feared as he made it sound?

"Ei." Gandalf said sternly to get her attention.

She looked at him with worry and he smiled at her to calm her nerves. "Please stay behind everyone. I am not sure how he will react to you.."

"Of course..." She nodded to him and held onto her mug of ale tighter. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she turned to see the young Kili smiling at her.

"Don't worry. My uncle will not harm you. If you were a man, perhaps, and not so short...but he will see you just as we do." Kili had tried to make her feel better, but at the same time she felt like he was insulting her as well.

Ei sighed and nodded. The dwarves quickly made their way to the door where Gandalf opened the door to the leader. Ei stayed behind the gathering of dwarves until she would be introduced.

The creaking of the hobbit door opening made her tense. The deep commanding voice of the dwarf behind the door made her take a step back.

"Gandalf" The leader began with a small greeting. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find."

There were footsteps as the dwarf walked into the home. She could see the top of his head. The dark hair with light streaks of grey running through them were much taller than most of the dwarves already here.

"I lost my way, twice. I would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." The leader continued.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo shoved his way through the dwarves to speak.

Gandalf shut the door and looked down at Bilbo. "There is a mark. I put it there myself." She did remember seeing that in her dream. So it was a mark to imply where the meeting was. It would shine in the moonlight. How fitting for a dwarf meeting place.

Gandalf continued to speak, introducing Bilbo to the leader. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

The moment the name came out of the wizards mouth she had found herself backing up. Well now this all made sense. She knew all about Thorin Oakenshield. Who had not? The fall of Erebor was something that was told often by mothers and fathers to their children. It was a story full of sadness and, of course, dragons. She had ran all about it in a book that was within the great library of Imladris.

So this left one of two reasons that they would be going on a quest for. It was either to find treasure within the mountain, or to slay the dragon (whom some thought was dead already) and restore Erebor to its former glory. Damn. This was a quest that could be much more difficult than she had thought.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. She was able to hid in the darkness of the hall where most of the dwarves had congregated to.

"So...this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked the fairly confused hobbit.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo was trying to watch Thorin as the dwarf circled him like he was prey.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know...but I fail to see why that's relevant." The hobbit retorted with some sarcasm behind it.

Thorin only looked at him with a smirk. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The room resounded in chuckles from the other dwarves.

Gandalf smiled a bit and put his hands on his belt. "Now I do have another I wish to introduce you to."

"Another? I thought you said you were only going to get us the fourteenth member." Thorin looked up at the wizard with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I will admit I was not expecting this member, but this person will come to be useful in the long run." Gandalf only made brief eye contact with her before looking back to Thorin.

"As long as he can carry a weapon and use it correctly. We don't need any more gentle folk to look after." Thorin said with a smirk as he looked at the hobbit.

"I have been able to use weapons for over three centuries." Ei made her way through the crowd of dwarves. They moved out of her way, some giving her soft smile of reassurance.

Thorin looked at the short woman who came toward him. She was short. So she was a dwarf then? But there was no facial hair...interesting.

"And who might this be?" Thorin asked putting his hands on his belt. Thorin was taller than her and it was strange to look up at a dwarf. It was more than intimidating.

"She is Lady Eilella...of Lothlorien." Gandalf answered for her.

"Lothlorien?..." Suddenly it hit him what she was and looked to Gandalf angrily. "You brougth an elf to this?! What if her kin know!? They will stop us! What were you thinking!?"

"Now Thorin, I assure you-" Gandalf started.

"He did not know I was coming and not one of my kin know where I am." Time to keep up with the lies. "My kin have forsaken me because they fear some evil has rendered me to this...stature. I am not like other elves, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the Mountain." She made sure to add that last part. She wanted to be certain that he knew she saw him as the rightful heir of Erebor.

Thorin watched the woman bow to him. It was something he never saw any elf to do. A simple nod of the head, but never a full bow. He looked up to Gandalf, who only nodded, for a moment before bringing his gaze back to the pretty she-elf.

"Why are you here woman?" He demanded, but not as harshly.

She slowly stood upright and looked into his eyes. They were blue, like hers, but far more intense and unforgiving. "I only came because I know why you are here."

"And how did you find out?! Who told you!?" Thorin turned to look at Gandalf, almost to accuse him.

"I saw!" She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. The move made him glare at her. He was not used to being handled like that.

He shook off her arm and took a step toward her. She of course took a step back looking a bit scared.

"What do you mean "you saw'? Were you spying?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He glared down at her with malice. He must really hate elves...

"I...I.." She could barely think.

"Speak!" Thorin bellowed at her.

It was within his eyes that she saw what had been in her dreams for weeks prior to this day. Fire. It was a memory. One of a dragon taking everything from him. His home. His right. His Kingdom. It brought back her nightmares full force.

She took no notice to her own actions as she was suddenly putting her hands on his arms. The move made Thorin look at her strangely. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at him. Everyone was stunned and concerned about what was taking place in front of them.

"You have lost so much...all I see is pain and disappointment." She had whispered so quietly even Thorin did not understand her at first, but when it registered he released the tight grip on her arms.

"Gandalf..." Thorin was nervous now. The woman in front of him was crying and he could see the fear behind them.

Gandalf knew she was having a vision and grabbed hold of her arms quickly and spun her to look at him. "Eilella snap out of it!"

Suddenly she was pulled from her vision and was looking up at Gandalf who had worry written all over his face. "Mithrandir...what..."

"What did you see?" He asked softly.

"I...I saw Smaug. I saw the day Erebor was taken." She no longer had tears in her eyes, but her cheeks were red with embarrassment. She had never cried in front of anyone. Not. One. Person. Until now.

"Why do you keep saying that? You saw?" Thorin was speaking again.

"She has the gift of sight. She can see future events, sometimes past, and on occasion she can see into someones soul." The idea was so far fetched...but there was much magic in the world many did not understand. There were other elves who held abilities far greater than her own.

Thorin's eyes widened and his head whipped to the woman. "Is this true?"

She nodded and stepped away from him, but kept close to Gandalf. "It is why I came. I saw the meeting place and for weeks I had seen Dale and Erebor being engulfed in flames within my dreams."

"I thought elves didn't sleep." Dwalin spoke up.

"Do I look like a normal elf to you Master Dwarf?" There was venom coming from her words, but she was tired of being questioned and yelled at because of what and who she was.

"You most certainly aren't like any elves I've heard of." Kili said with a smirk as he puffed on his pipe. Other agreed with small mumbles.

"Can you fight?" Thorin asked, still very stubborn about the idea of an elf on his team, but knowing someone who can see into the future would be too great of a chance to pass up, he would have her accompany them...for safe measures.

"I can. I am also a very skilled archer." She was glad that he was considering her.

Thorin nodded and looked to Balin. He motioned for the older dwarf and soon they were all piling into the dining area. Ei let out an exasperated sigh. Gandalf looked at her with a smile and a wink before heading into the room as well.

She awkwardly approached the room and looked inside as everyone was taking their seats. Not wanting to disrupt anyone with her presence she leaned against the frame.

"Eilella come sit with us!" Fili motioned for her to join Kili and himself in the back corner.

"Oh. Um I think I should..-" She scratched the back of her head and looked to the side. She didn't want to be a bother.

"Ei. Come have a seat." Fili said it a bit more firmly. Kili motioning with his hands.

Not wanting to fight with them she was able to squeeze her way through the dwarves to them and strategically sat herself on the window sill behind them. She let her feet lean push against the back of Kili's chair to stay up. Feeling the pressure, Kili turned to look back at her.

"If it becomes too uncomfortable up there you can make yourself a seat on my lap." Kili grinned and pat his thigh. Fili only smirked and shook his head. Kili could catch a lady with his looks, but his wits was a different story.

Ei lifted a foot and pushed his head forward with her foot. "Don't even start little man. Do no forget that I am a Lady. Perhaps I'll start notches for bad behavior." She teased with a small smile.

"I do not think a Lady should threaten an heir of Erebor with violence." Fili said jokingly.

"Then I apologize my Lords." She bowed slightly. "I had no idea you would take such offense to my jokes." She was starting to act like the twins back home. It was almost too scary.

"Do not fret lovely Lady. I find your jesting to be enticing.." Kili said with a grin before turning back to the table.

Ei blinked. She was enticing? That was something she had not heard before. Her thoughts were interrupted when Balin began questioning Thorin.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come? "

"Aye. Envoys from all seven Kingdoms." He replied between spoon fulls of soup.

"All of them!" Balin was happy with that news.

"What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?...Is Dain with us?" Dwalin looked as though he was hoping for another aye.

The way Thorin sighed and looked down before responding told her it was a definite no. "They will not come." The dwarves murmured in disappointment. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone"

How very sad. There would be no help from their own kin...

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo, the ever curious one, asked boldly.

Gandalf apparently didn't want to tell him of it just yet. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Great save Gandalf.

He continued to speak pulling out a piece of paper, most likely a map. "Far to the east..over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands...lies a single, solitary peak."

Erebor. She didn't even have to look at the map to know that was what it was.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read the parchment with a new candle.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." The red haired Gloin spoke with certainty.

His brother Oin was quick to comment afterwards. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'"

She let out a small sigh. She hated prophecies. Not all of them were correct. In fact most had some hidden meaning behind it that would more than likely put the person or event in even more danger than it would have been if left alone.

Kili heard the small sigh and smirk at the noise she made. It was a sound he thought was lovely. Fili had mentioned earlier that she was a delightful being, besides the gloom and doom that seemed to follow her around. You'd get a giggle and a smile, then the next minute she would be looking off into nothing with a sad frown. It was depressing. She must have had a life full of rejection from her people.

"Uh, what beast?" All thoughts were lost when Bilbo came forward.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible; chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." The words from Bofur made a shiver go up her spine. "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo seemed very uneasy now.

Across the room a chair slide across the floor and Ori was standing. "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

Poor little dwarf. He was trying so hard to impress those around him. To prove himself. Just like she was.

"Good lad Ori!" His brother Nori said with pride.

His brother Dori, however, pulled him down to sit with a firm "Sit down."

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best...nor brightest." Balin said matter of fact. Most of them were a bit offended.

"Here, who are you calling dim?" Nori had said across the way.

Ei had to laugh to herself. She was very happy that she was not included into this group. She considered herself to be pretty clever considering she had been on this earth for over three centuries. Gandalf much longer would be the wisest of us all. Bilbo...well Bilbo seemed to have common sense, which most dwarves apparently didn't carry.

Fili slammed his hand on the table to get attention. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a wizard in out company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili added on. They both sounded far too hopeful for this task.

Ei had to hold in another laugh. Not once had Gandalf ever told her a story of slaying a dragon. By the look on his face said that it was probably because he had never slain one.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say-" Gandalf said trying to diffuse the confusion.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?" Gandalf was in a tight spot.

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori

Poor Gandalf. He was choking on his smoke trying to come up with an answer that would make them happy.

Dori looked annoyed. "Well go on, give us a-"

"I've seen one killed!" Ei blurted out. All heads turned to her. Even Thorin stopped to glance at the she-elf. She cleared her thoat and continued. "It was a very long time ago..and I was rather young...but I remember it well enough. It was a cold drake from the far north.

My father and uncles were marching north. I had convinced them to take me with them and when we had rounded a large bend there had been a loud roar. One of my uncles shoved me into a narrow crevice to keep me safe. I had stayed there for what seemed like hours.

The screams of men being devoured and crushed made me want to help. I had never been in battle before, but I knew a dragon would be a fierce opponent even for the most skilled elven warriors. I remember running out and seeing only bodies everywhere. In the distance I heard yelling and the dragon letting out another roar...so I ran towards it, but when I got there I saw my father and uncles shooting arrows at the dragon above. Somehow they were able to take it down. It seemed so easy for them even though they had lost so many men.."

Ei was looking at her lap now. She had not thought of that moment in a long time. It was like she had blocked it out. "Funny...I had forgotten all about that..."

They were all quiet for a moment. Gandalf smiled and gave a small nod. He was happy to know at least one of them had a different encounter with a dragon. Especially if the dragon was dead at the end of it.

Then Dori had to speak up. "No offense lass, but killing a dragon and seeing a dragon being killed is not exactly the same thing." That was when the shouting began. Some stood up to defend her, while others only sat and watched the arguing take place. She was happy to see Kili and Fili were on her side.

In the midst of the shouting match Thorin stood up and yelled in dwarven. Everyone immediately sat down and listened to what he had to say.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing...wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected."

The idea of other coming for their mountain made the other dwarves neasy. They had to get there first.

Thorin continued. "Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Everyone cheered around him.

She would have been excited about the speech as well, had she not felt the heavy foreboding in the air. Gandalf as well had noted it. He glanced over to her with a knowing look of concern.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin's comment seemed to sober everyone.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf, being the cheeky wizard that he was, pulled out a key from his robes.

"How came you by this?" Thorin was staring at it with a new found hope.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf handed the key over to Thorin who looked at it as though it was now as sentimental as a family heirloom.

"If there is a key...there must be a door." Fili said.

Gandalf pointed to the text on the parchment with his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

Kili placed his hand on Fili's shoulder with excitement. "There's another way in."

"You'd have to find it first. Dwarf doors are known to be invisible when they are closed. It seems almost impossible." She let out with a huff. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring more so out into the space above the table in thought. It was indeed going to be hard finding a door that could not be seen.

Gandalf let out a sigh. "Eilella is correct I'm afraid. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can."

Oh no. She knew what that meant. Lord Elrond would be one of those others. If they were led there then she would be forced to stay again. He'd say, 'It's for your safety Eilella' and then she would never leave Imladris again.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf was sounding more and more sure of the situation.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori concluded.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo was putting in his two cents...when he had no idea this was to be his part. Ei was smart enough to catch on to that.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" She could not sit and watch the stupidity another second.

"They want to know if you're a burglar, Bilbo." She called over the table.

Bilbo looked at her and then to the expecting dwarves. "Huh? W-what?"

Oin, being practically deaf misheard him. "He said he's and expert. Hey."

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in mylife." Bilbo said almost proudly.

"Well, I'm afrad I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed.

"Aye." Dwalin added. "The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Kili leaned back a bit. "Nah, he's fine."

The group of dwarves seemed to be arguing about it. Ei leaned down to the brothers who were discussing it.

"You think he will be able to do it?" She spoke quietly. Both brothers turned to her.

Fili grinned at her and nodded. "I think he'll be okay. He's so small. No one would notice him."

"You know we could have our lovely lass here be the burglar. She looks like she could steal a few things." Kili suggested with a small blush, but was smart enough to try and hide it.

Fili looked at her then to his brother and grinned. "Including the hearts of men." Both Ei and Kili gave him a shocked expression. Why had he said that?

She had no time to ask him because Gandalf was suddenly standing up, darkness grew from his powerful magic and he spoke with a booming voice.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." He seemed to calm down significantly and continued. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while a dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all, but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage."

"What about an elf?" Kili asked, surprising the other including Gandalf.

Gandalf looked at him for a moment and then to Ei. "Indeed an elf might pass by as well, but..." He cleared his throat. "Eilella is not the most graceful of elves."

"Excuse me?" Ei leaned forward with a glare. "That is entirely untru - Oof!" She had leaned a little too far, lost her footing on the back of Kili's chair, and her bottom slipped off the edge of the window sill. Down she went behind the brothers with a crash.

Kili and Fili couldn't hold their laugh in. She decided perhaps staying down on the floor was better than facing the dwarves with a blush of embarrassment.

"Are you alright dear?" Gandalf called over to her. The only response he got was her head shooting up from her spot on the floor and a wave.

"Anyway, As I was saying. Bilbo is our best bet." Gandalf looked at Thorin. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. Any he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." The last comment he turned to Bilbo.

Gandalf leaned over to Thorin. "You must trust me on this."

Thorin let out a soft sigh and nodded. "Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract."

Bilbo had a large piece of parchment thrust into his hands. He began to go over the contract. It was a rather amusing sight to see him go through it with an almost astounded look...or it would have been if she could have seen it.

Ei still sat on the floor holding her legs to her chest. She was not exactly looking forward to facing the dwarves when she had just made herself look like a fool. Letting out a sigh she shifted slightly to let a leg fall flat.

Kili turned to look down at the sad she-elf. He thought the ordeal had been amusing, but he had not considered she might have felt embarrassed. It was very depressing.

Kili moved his chair to face her more and held out a hand. "Come on lass. Don't worry so much. We dwarves could care less how graceful you are."

Ei looked to the hand in front of her face and then to the young dwarf who was smiling down at her. His eyes were a beautiful brown...she had not noticed before, but they were very calming. He was so sure of himself...it was a trait she was sure both brothers had. She sighed and took his hand.

If she had expected a gentle pull to her feet she had been so very wrong. Kili heaved her up, almost causing her to fall down again, but he caught her around the waist. He smirked at her and pat his knee.

"Have a seat, lass." So sure of himself, Indeed.

"Do I look like a common whore to you Master Dwarf?" Her voice was soft, but the annoyed tone was there.

Kili shook his head and released the grip his other hand had on her waist. "No Miss. I didn't...I just.." He looked down with a blush of disappointment and clear embarrassment. There was a lot of that going around this evening.

Fili intervened with a chuckle. "I think he was just trying to offer you a seat where you wouldn't have to worry about falling. Though it was a bit inappropriate." Fili winked at his brother and stood from his seat. "Sit here Ei. You've been on that window sill for some time. This should be more comfortable."

Ei smiled and nodded a thank you. Bilbo was confused about the incineration part when Bofur opened his big mouth. He would terrify the poor hobbit with his description of 'death by Smaug.' She didn't blame Bilbo for being uneasy...but at least she wouldn't have fainted.

She watched as Gandalf and Bofur dragged Bilbo to the sitting room to help him wake up. The group of dwarves started to remove themselves from the table to relax for the evening.

Ei found herself standing by the doorway. She needed to get some fresh air after being cooped up with these dwarves for hours. She had just reached the door when a voice stopped her.

"I suppose you might want a contract as well she-elf?" Thorin was standing behind her with a parchment identical to Bilbos in his hand.

Ei spun around to look at him. Thorin held out the contract. He was a bit softer than he had been before, but the awkwardness in his movements said he was still uncomfortable. Ei smiled gently and took the contract from him. Thorin followed her to the dining table as she laid it out.

"Do you have a quill perhaps?" She asked while she read through the contract quickly.

"For what?" He motioned for Balin to come to him.

"Just a few changes..nothing that should upset you of course." She still smiled lightly.

Thorin nodded and was given a quill, which he handed to her carefully. She took the quill and scratched out a few things. She quickly wrote a few small sentences down and then handed it back to him. Thorin looked it over and then looked over the paper to her.

"What is this?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not need gold My Lord...and I also reserve the right to leave at any time should I deem it wise. I have also put in a clause about keeping quiet unless said otherwise by yourself. I will not speak of this to a soul as long as I you permit it." She was very happy to see the features on his face relax. Giving him some form of power over her must have made him feel a bit better.

Thorin nodded. "So be it." He folded up the contract and handed it to Balin.

Balin gave Eilella a wink as Thorin walked away. Ei only nodded and head for the door. She passed by the hearth where Kili and Fili were sitting. As she passed them she glanced down to see Fili smoking his pipe. Kili, on the other hand, had his eyes on her. Those dark brown eyes piercing through her like an arrow.

Kili gave her a dazzling smile and she blushed slightly. She looked away quickly and finally found the door. Once outside she let out a loud sigh.

"Perhaps this was a bad idea..." But there was no turning back. She would not turn away from something like this after taking the time to sign that contract. After she had lied her way into their hearts...well some of it had been a lie, but still. It didn't feel very good.

She looked up into the night sky. Those stars above winked at her...reminding her of the dwarves inside. Ei would never be rid of them...But the idea of having them around made her smile brightly.

**Please review! Thanks loves!**


End file.
